


married at first sight

by louisnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chubby Louis Tomlinson, Insecurity, Songwriter Louis Tomlinson, Strangers to Lovers, YouTuber Harry Styles, a little bit of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnights/pseuds/louisnights
Summary: Louis and Harry meet at the altar, ready to embark on the journey of marriage. There's just one catch: they've never met before.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to just go ahead and post this first chapter just to see the reaction it will get. I'm hoping people like it enough to want more, as i am already working on chapter 2. 
> 
> I'll add tags as i add more chapters in the future. 
> 
> if you see anything here you need me to tag just lemme know. this fic is mostly fluff so far.
> 
> i don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

Louis is nervous. Beyond nervous. His hands are shaking and he's about to shit himself type of nervous. "I'm going to shit myself."

Zayn walks up behind him and puts his arms tightly around his shoulders. "You're not going to shit yourself."

"But what if he doesn't like me?" Louis asks. He fixes the pantone blue tie around his neck, straightening it on his chest. He's wearing a white suit that accentuates his curves, with a nude pink shirt. His dress shoes are a normal funeral black. "Zayn, it's a valid concern. I'm getting married to a bloke I don't know."

"Okay," Zayn sighs, swatting Louis' fidgeting hands out of the way so he can fix his tie properly. "You signed up for this show. You got yourself into this mess, because you're tired of online dating, remember?"

"Yeah," Louis turns around to face the mirror, running a hand through his short fringe. "You should not have let me sign up for this while crying and eating ice cream out of the container."

"Lou, I can't stop you from doing anything."

"I know," Louis mumbles, looking down at his feet. Zayn drags him into a tight hug. "Listen, if he doesn't like you, then you'll get divorced at the end of this experiment, and I will take you out to a misery dinner. Sound good?"

"Yeah," Louis hugs Zayn tighter. His nerves are still there, but having Zayn here really helps with those. Zayn kisses his forehead. "You ready for this?"

"No."

Zayn just smiles sympathetically and grabs his arm. "Now let me walk you down the aisle."

Louis swallows thickly and nods. He's about to get married at first sight.

\-----

They're standing in front of the white oakwood double doors that lead inside the courthouse, and Louis is trying not to throw up his guts onto the floor.

The producer is inside making sure everything is perfect for filming. They can only do this once. The producer said earlier that she wanted the show to be more authentic than other reality TV shows, so this can only be filmed once.

Zayn is standing beside him, holding his hand tightly even though it got sweaty about ten minutes ago. 

There's a quick knock from inside the door and they step back a bit as the producer sneaks out. "Okay, Louis,are you ready?"

"Not really," Louis says. He gives a nervous smile. "Gotta do it anyway, right?"

"That's right," She agrees. She pats him on the shoulder. "It'll be fine, love. This guy is supposed to be your prince charming."

"And what am I?" Louis laughs nervously. "Cinderella's step sister?"

Zayn smacks him in the back of the head. "Stop it, Lou, the guy will love you. You're just insecure because this is out of your comfort zone and guess what? That guy in there is probably freaking out just as much as you are."

"You're right," Louis breathes in deep and holds it for three seconds before letting it out slowly. "Okay, let's get this part over with."

"That's my boy!" Zayn exclaims, linking their arms together. Louis gives the producer a nod and she claps her hands together. "Places everyone! We're opening the doors in 3… 2…"

The doors open and Louis is frozen on the spot. He can't see the guy very well from this angle, but he can make out short curly hair and broad shoulders. The man is wearing a dark blue pressed suit that looks made for him. 

Zayn nudges him in the shoulder, whispering a quiet "walk" which makes Louis somehow able to start walking down the aisle. Zayn leads him right up to his very, very soon-to-be husband.

When Louis makes eye contact, he just blinks in shock. They found this gorgeous, beautiful, prince charming kind of man for him and he's just a chubby songwriter from Doncaster. Who got dumped three months ago. 

It's not that he's ashamed of his weight, far from it, it's just certain situations bring out all of his insecurities, and this is definitely that sort of situation.

"Hi," the man smiles kindly, and louis can't reply. He's too busy staring at the dimple in the man's left cheek. His eyes are a bright green, like jewels. Zayn nudges him again and Louis startles. "Hey."

They can't find out each other's names until they say their 'I do's' and Louis honestly can't wait to find out this guy's name. 

The judge clears his throat loudly. "We are gathered here today to gather these two strangers in marriage. They've never met before, but they're willing to take part in this experiment for love. Gentlemen, since this is not a religious wedding I won't bother you with all the mumbo jumbo speeches. Let's just get to the good part, shall we?"

Louis just nods, he does want to get this over with as soon as possible. His new partner nods as well.

"I'll let you say your names to introduce yourselves to each other. Let's begin with you," He gestures to Louis. He smiles nervously and makes eye contact with his… fiance? He doesn't even know. "I'm Louis Tomlinson."

Harry takes his hands, smiling kindly. "Hi, Louis, it's very nice to meet you. I'm Harry Styles."

"That sounds kind of like a made up name," Louis mutters, then blushes deeply. Harry just laughs, loud and bright. "I get that a lot."

Louis just looks down at his shoes, trying to contain his blushing. He blinks a few times before he looks up, and Harry's staring at him, and there's a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

The judge makes them hold hands for this part. And the weirdest thing is that it doesn't feel awkward. It strikes Louis as they're putting on their rings.

They say their 'I Do's'. Then there's the kiss.

Louis bites his lip, his nerves returning with full force. He's about to kiss someone he's never even met. Harry uses his hand to cradle his face. "All right?"

Louis nods, and Harry moves in to kiss him. It's a soft peck, and it only lasts for about two seconds, but it sends warmth throughout his body. It scares him a bit.

Harry grabs his hand and holds it, throwing their hands up into the air and screaming "We're married!"

"Fuck yes, you are, you bastard!" A brunette man says in an Irish accent as he jumps onto Harry's back. Louis hadn't noticed him before now, and is quite startled by his loudness. Harry giggles as he throws the man onto the floor. "Niall, now's not the time. Go bother Liam."

Niall swats him in the shoulder before running off towards the second bench on Harry's side, joining a man who looks like he spends all his days at the gym.

"So, Louis, meet back up at the wedding reception?" Harry asks him. 

"Yeah, see you there," Louis agrees. Harry drags him into a quick, slightly awkward hug before he walks off. Zayn drags Louis towards his family. Lottie's taking pictures with her phone while the twins chat to each other about something behind her. Mark's sitting next to Lottie, looking across the room at Harry and his family and friends. Dan and the younger twins couldn't make it out here to London due to school and work. So it's just Louis and this small collection of his family. 

Mark is the first to drag him into a tight hug, which Louis returns. "That must've been very hard for you to do after…" he trails off, then just drags him into another hug. "I'm proud of you, lad."

"Thanks, Mark," Louis smiles before he moves on to hug Lottie. She gives him a kiss on the cheek, wiping her lipstick smudge off of his skin after. "He's so hot, Lou!"

"Oi, back off him would ya?" Louis teases, pushing her away softly. "That's me husband."

"Oooh, jealous already, are you?" Daisy asks, winking. Louis just laughs and pulls her into a hug as well. "I don't know, Dais, I don't know."

He gives Phoebe a hug too before they move on to the van that drives them to the venue where the wedding party will be. He's about to meet Harry's family before they move on to their hotel room.

Their shared hotel room. He shudders. He'll think about it later on. For now, he's just going to have to try his best to charm Harry's family.

\-----

Harry’s waiting for him at the entrance of the lobby leading into the hotel. They’re holding the wedding party in one of the ballrooms before they head up to their hotel room later on. Harry smiles nervously when he catches sight of them. 

“I guess I’ll catch up with you all in a bit,” Louis says to his family, and they all wave at Harry as they pass him. Louis trails after a bit slower, until he’s stood in front of Harry.

“Hey,” Harry says softly. “I just wanted to check on you. Are you feeling okay?”

Louis blinks. Harry’s asking him if  _ he’s _ okay. He lets out a breath. “I’m fucking terrified, actually.”

Harry chuckles, reaching up to touch Louis’ shoulder softly. “I am too.”

Louis can still feel tingles where Harry touched him as they’re walking inside. There’s a comfortable silence around them as they walk to the ballroom, and Louis isn’t as nervous about tonight as he was earlier, just knowing that Harry’s scared too makes him feel better; makes him feel less alone.

When they walk through the doors, all of their friends and family begin clapping for them, and Louis looks down at his shoes, a blush staining his cheeks. Zayn sidles up to him to give him a tight hug and a kiss to the forehead. “Aren’t you gonna introduce me, babes?”

Louis looks to Harry, who’s frowning slightly, and he just bites his lip, gesturing to Zayn. “Harry, this is my best mate, Zayn.” 

Zayn let’s go of Louis so he can give Harry a handshake, and Louis talks while they shake hands. “Zayn, this is my… husband, now, I guess, uhm, Harry.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Harry,” Zayn says, smiling. He nudges Louis in the shoulder. “I think Dais is trying to sneak a beer.” Louis looks at the catering table and notices as Daisy takes a sip of the bottle she’s nicked. She wrinkles her nose and looks down at the bottle in her hand in disgust. Louis laughs, excusing himself from Harry and Zayn before walking up to Daisy, who’s now trying to get Phoebe to take a sip. 

Louis nicks the beer out of her hand. “Thank you, Daisy, for getting this beer for me.”

Daisy blushes deeply, knowing she’s been caught. Louis chuckles brightly. “Take it from me Dais, the best way to steal alcohol at a family gathering is to get a glass of soda and adding some champagne in it. But you didn’t get that from me.”

“Mark won’t let us try anything,” Daisy whines, then hugs Louis. “Thanks for the tip.”

“Listen girls,” Louis says, grabbing two champagne glasses from the catering table and handing each twin one. “You can drink this one glass, and only one. I’ll deal with Mark.” 

They both squeal loudly, causing plenty of people to look up at them. He just winks at the girls before moving on to his seat at the main table. Harry’s already sitting there, with a glass half-full of red wine. His lips are stained red, and Louis bites down on his bottom lip.

He sits down next to him, and Harry immediately gives him a smile. “Hey.”

Louis smiles back. “Hey.”

“I’m pretty hungry,” Harry says. “I think we should welcome everyone and say let’s eat.”

“Okay, yeah,” Louis nods. He is quite hungry himself. Harry stands up next to him, banging his fork against his glass of wine. He waits patiently until it's relatively quiet in the room.

"Louis and I would like to welcome you to this wedding party," he waits for some of the cheers to go down again, mostly coming from Niall. "And we thank you for coming. Dinner is served, so, let's eat!"

Nobody gets up. Louis just blinks. He leans into Harry's side to whisper in his ear. "Aren't they supposed to get up to eat?"

Niall cackles, loudly enough that it echoes through the room. "You're supposed to go first, you idiots!"

"Oh," he hears Harry whisper next to him. They make eye contact, both blushing as they start walking together towards the catering table.

Louis watches from the corner of his eye as Harry fills his plate up with a mountain of salad to go with his chicken and mash. He pours a tiny amount of gravy on his chicken. Louis decides to just copy him, putting small amounts of everything on his plate, not entirely comfortable eating much in front of so many people. 

The ball room is full of chatter as they eat, and Louis can see from his seat that Zayn's joined Harry's gym friend at Harry's side of the table. "I see our friends are getting along. That's a good sign."

Harry swallows his bite, washing it down with a small sip of wine before he replies. "Yes. It's also a good sign that so far, our families seem to like each other."

He points to Lottie, sitting next to a girl around Louis' age and chatting enthusiastically as she emphasizes whatever she's saying with her hands. "That's my sister talking to your sister." Harry says, smiling.

"I'm glad they seem to get along," Louis replies, giving a small smile back. He thinks he could give Harry a chance, as he hasn't made a single remark about how Louis looks the entire time. That's a record, Louis thinks, as the men he's dated always make some excuse to leave within 10 to 30 minutes of meeting him.

It's like no time has passed until Harry's sister walks into the middle of the dance floor holding a microphone. "Hey, everyone, to those that haven't been introduced to me yet, I am Gemma, Harry's older sister. I'm here because I was given the choice of what song they should have their first dance to."

Louis leans into Harry's side so he can whisper more comfortably. "Do you think she made a wise choice?"

"I hope so."

Louis focuses his attention back on Gemma as she talks. "-and it was a difficult choice, but I narrowed it down. Now, to the newlyweds, come here and have your first dance."

"We don't get to know what the song is first?" Harry calls out, making most of the people in the room laugh. Gemma shakes her head. "Not a chance, bro. Deal with it."

Harry just sighs in mock-exasperation as he gets up. He turns to Louis, reaching out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"You may," Louis replies shyly, taking Harry's hand and letting him lead them towards the middle of the dance floor. Before the music has even started, Harry brings him into his arms and starts swaying. "This okay?"

Louis just nods into his shoulder, enjoying the feeling of being held in the arms of a beautiful man.

Harry lets out a soft chuckle when Fleetwood Mac's Songbird starts playing. "Gosh, I should've known she'd pick this."

"You a big fan?" Louis asks, trying not to get too swept up by Harry, he can't fall for him, not so soon, not yet. He has to take this slow, and the only way to do it, is to talk.

"Huge," Harry says. "Grew up on them, really. Used to have a poster of Stevie on my bedroom wall when I was younger."

"That's cute," Louis says. He closes his eyes, swaying softly in the arms of Harry Styles, and lets the softly sung lyrics sweep over him.

_ To you, I'll give the world _

_ To you, I'll never be cold _

_ 'Cause I feel that when I'm with you _

_ It's alright, I know it's right _

_ And the songbirds are singing _

_ Like they know the score _

_ And I love you, I love you, I love you _

_ Like never before _

\----

Louis' nerves return twice as bad as they walk down the hall towards the lifts, the producer, Marie, and a cameraman following them.

Marie presses the button for a lift before turning around to address them. "Okay, you're on your own for now. Kyle here will follow you up to film your reactions to the hotel suite, and there will be a few cameras inside, but as you both know, you've signed a contract that lets us film you at all times, but don't worry too much about that, we'll edit out the parts that are too… intimate."

With those words, she leaves. The elevator doors open and they all file inside. Harry smiles at him and Louis smiles back.

"So…" Harry starts, turning towards Kyle. "Tell me, how many couples have you filmed so far?"

"About six," Kyle answers, fiddling with his camera lens. "You're the first gay couple I've filmed, though. Very much not what we expected."

"What did you expect?"

"Uhh," Kyle bites his lip, his eyes flickering to Louis for a split second before settling on Harry again. "More conflict?"

"Conflict?" Harry blinks, and Louis looks down at his shoes. He knew it. Marie's emphasis on the cameras, her speech downstairs. Her emphasis on the word 'intimate'.

They wanted Harry to react badly for more views for their TV show. He just sighs before speaking up. "He means because I'm fat."

"What?" 

The lift opens, saving Louis from the embarrassment of having to explain what he meant by that.

Kyle just starts filming them walking out of the lift, and Louis' surprised when Harry grabs his hand, interlocking their fingers. When he looks up, Harry squeezes it, a soft smile on his face.

The hotel room isn't really that big, it's just one room with a double bed, and an armchair in the corner adjacent to the bathroom door. Their suitcases are positioned neatly next to each other next to the armchair. There's red and white rose petals scattered all over the sheets, and a bottle of champagne on ice resting on the left bedside table. 

"Wow," Louis breathes out. He lets go of Harry's hand, walking into the bathroom to see a big tub on his left, the toilet is across from the door and the sink with a small cabinet underneath it is on his right. 

Louis walks back out, where Harry is sitting on the bed as he toes his boots off. Kyle has left already, which is both a good thing and a bad thing.

Now he's completely alone with Harry. He taps his fingers on his right thigh. In this lighting he can clearly see the work that went into this suit, it must be custom made. "I like your suit."

"Thank you," Harry smiles, shrugging off his suit jacket and draping it across the armchair. He loosens the collar on his shirt as he eyes Louis up and down. Louis crosses his arms across his stomach, trying to look relaxed. 

Harry pats the space next to him. Louis hesitates before slowly sitting down. Harry clears his throat. "You don't have to be so nervous around me."

"I'm not nervous."

Harry chuckles softly, pointing towards Louis' right leg that he's been tapping up and down unconsciously. He stops the tapping. "Okay, I'm a little nervous."

"If you're nervous about certain expectations that come with the wedding night," Harry says softly. "You don't need to be."

Louis just nods. "There's only one bed."

"Married people tend to sleep in the same bed," Harry shrugs, like it's no big deal. "If it makes you feel better, I will stay firmly on my side and my side only. I'll keep my paws to myself."

"Thank you." Louis gets up and fishes his nightclothes out of his suitcase along with his toothbrush. He gestures to Harry that he's going to use the bathroom and Harry gives him a thumbs up.

As he changes out of his suit and into his nightclothes, he can't help but let his thoughts run wild. Is Harry just being respectful or is he just not attracted to him? Is he just being kind to him for the duration of this love experiment until he can safely say no to this relationship and get a divorce? 

If Zayn were here he would just give him a good smack and tell him to shut up, that he's beautiful and any man would be lucky to have him. He doesn't know if he can believe that, when a man as beautiful and kind as Harry is out there in the next room, got stuck with him.

He shakes his head. This whole situation is really regressing all the progress he made in therapy. He just needs to give this a chance, give Harry a chance. He deserves at least that much.

He puts his toothbrush on the tiny shelf above the sink, leaving it there for the next morning. He looks at himself in the mirror, running his hand through his fringe to make sure it's neat before he walks out of the room.

Harry's wearing red plaid pajama bottoms, and a black t-shirt. He looks so good, and Louis gives a small smile as Harry walks past him into the bathroom.

He stares at the bed, blinking a few times. He wonders if Harry prefers the left or the right side of the bed. He decides to just claim the right side, as Harry had sat on the left earlier. 

The pillow is surprisingly comfortable as he settles under the covers. It's like he's resting his head on a cloud. 

Harry walks out of the bathroom, turning the lights off as he gets to the bed. Louis stays silent as Harry makes himself comfortable on his side of the bed.

"Fuck, this pillow is comfortable," Harry says into the dark room. "It's like laying on a cloud or something."

Louis giggles. "I was literally just thinking that."

"Our minds."

Louis nods, but then he realizes that it's very dark in the room so he just whispers out a soft 'yeah'.

\-----

There's hair in his face, some in his mouth as well. He puffs it out before snuggling closer to the pillow he's spooning. 

_ Wait _ . Louis opens his eyes. Harry's in his arms, sleeping soundly. He's spooning Harry. They must've moved in their sleep, as they're now in the middle of the bed. He carefully moves back, doing his best not to wake Harry, as he doesn't want things to get awkward between them.

He sneaks into the bathroom to relieve his screaming bladder. As he's brushing his teeth, he notices how his hair is sticking up in all directions, and he sighs, wetting his hands in the sink so he can fix it.

After he's satisfied, he walks out of the bathroom, still in his nightclothes. Harry's blinking groggily at the light streaming in through the curtains and Louis smiles. He looks so cute in the morning. "Good morning, Harry."

"Morning Lou," Harry replies, his voice so deep and husky that it sends an invisible shudder down to Louis' toes. "What time's it?" Harry asks.

"It's 7:41 A.M."

"Ugh," Harry sighs dramatically before getting out of bed, almost comically slow. "I'm not much of a morning person, nowadays."

"Is anyone?" Louis asks jokingly. It brings a tiny smile onto Harry's face before he disappears into the bathroom. He hears the shower turning on, and just snuggles back up in bed. He'll wait until Harry's back in the room to decide what to have for breakfast.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed when he’s gently awoken by Harry, softly stroking up and down his shoulder. “Wake up, sunshine.”

Louis blinks blearily, reaching up to rub at his eyes. “What time’s it?”

“Almost 9:00 A.M.” Harry says, smiling. He’s still wearing his red plaid trousers, this time along with a white tattered shirt with several holes in it, held together by a paperclip, a picture of the rolling stones. It’s quite an endearing sight to behold, Louis thinks. Harry steps back. “I ordered us some good old English breakfast, hope that’s alright.”

“Sure,” Louis agrees, finally getting up to the bathroom. He relieves his bladder and brushes his teeth, not wanting to have bad breath around his new husband. 

Husband. He never thought he’d actually get married so young, as he’s only 28 years old, still struggling to make it as a songwriter in the business. He’s had one hit on the charts, and that was for an indie rock band, a song called Midnight Memories that he originally wrote about KFC. 

He sighs. He’s desperately hoping this will work out well, he can’t take another situation like-. He shakes his head, he shouldn’t be thinking about Jake. Especially now that he's married and has to get to know his new beautiful husband. 

Harry’s just tipping the hotel worker bringing their food when Louis walks out, getting hit with the delicious smell of eggs and bacon. His stomach grumbles, making Harry chuckle as he looks at him. “Don’t be embarrassed about that, my stomach was having a party in the shower.”

_ Don’t think about Harry in the shower _ , Louis internally reminds himself. It won’t be good to get a boner in front of him, can’t scare him off just yet. Louis just smiles as he grabs his plate, sitting down on the edge of the bed with the plate on his thighs as he starts to eat. Harry sits down next to him, digging into his own meal.

“So, why did you decide to sign up for the show?”

_ Because I’m sad and lonely, and men on dating apps don’t want to look at me twice, _ Louis thinks. He swallows his bite. “Dating apps weren’t really working out for me, was getting tired of it. Saw the ad and thought, what have I got to lose by trying it out?”

Harry nods as he finishes his eggs. “I was too scared to actually sign up, my sister did it for me.”

“You were scared?” Louis blurts out. “Why? You’re kind, handsome and so beautiful like  _ wow _ .”

Harry blushes, looking down at the plate as he bites his lip. There’s a beat of silence as Louis lets the awkwardness seep in before Harry looks back up at him, his eyes shining slightly. “You think I’m kind? And beautiful?”

“How could I not?” Louis asks, he looks down at his plate, running his fork through the rest of his potato mix. “You’ve been married to me for, like, a day and you still haven’t made any comment about my looks. You didn’t even hesitate in kissing me when we said our ‘I Do’s’.”

“Why would I have hesitated to kiss you?”

“Because I’m…” Louis trails off, gesturing to his body. Harry grabs his chin gently, giving him a sad smile. 

“Louis, anyone who has ever not wanted you because of your weight is an ass, you’re so beautiful. You make me nervous.”

Louis blinks, just trying to process those words. A man hasn’t called him beautiful in a romantic sense since…. Jake. He prefers not to think about him, because if he does, he’ll fall down the rabbit hole of self doubt, and insecurity, and he won’t be able to give Harry a chance, because what if Harry only wants him for the same reason as his ex boyfriend? 

“What are you thinking about, Sunshine?” Harry asks, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. “Why are your eyes so sad?”

Louis grabs Harry’s hand from his face, making him move it out of his personal space. “My ex was… let’s just say I’m a bit messed up after everything he…. Can we not talk about it?”

“Of course, darling,” Harry gives his knee two pats before depositing their dishes back on the rack they came in, and reaching for an envelope that was stashed on the rack. “We have plenty of time to learn each other’s baggage. Speaking of baggage,” He waves the envelope excitedly, dancing slightly on his toes. “You wanna find out where we’re going for our honeymoon?”

Louis smiles widely, letting the relief come over him. "Yeah, tell me."

"Drumroll, please," Harry says as he opens up the envelope. Louis waits. Harry looks up, pouting. "Where's the drumroll?"

"Oh," Louis blushes, starting to make a drum sound on his thighs as he slaps them with his hands. Harry waits until the last beat before reading what it says. 

He lets out a loud squeal, startling Louis by running in for a tight hug. "Iceland! We're going to Iceland, Lou!!"

Louis jumps up excitedly, grabbing Harry's hands. "Iceland!"

"Yes!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enjoy the first day of their honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took a while, but i hope you all like it! I will start on chapter 3 asap!

Louis ignores the weird looks he gets from strangers as he walks past them, Harry strolling along next to him. 

Getting on airplanes is always annoying to him, due to the fact that people think being sat next to a fat person is somehow worse than turbulence. He just rolls his eyes at the woman sitting on the bench across from them as they sit down at their gate.

They're due to board in about fifteen minutes. Louis turns to Harry. "What seats do we have?"

"Seats A and B in row 28," Harry reads from the tickets. He smiles at Louis. "You can have the window seat, love. I'm a little bit queasy when it comes to flying."

Louis gives him a nod, leaning back against his seat to close his eyes. He thinks the fact that Harry's afraid of flying is kind of adorable, and he hopes he can use that as an excuse to maybe hold his hand.

"Excuse me?" 

Louis opens his eyes to see a young girl, probably around 15 years old, standing nervously in front of them. She's looking at Harry and she's holding a sketch pad and pen in her hands.

"Yeah?" Harry asks, giving the girl a polite smile.

"Are you Harry Edwards?"

Harry chuckles, nodding. "Yes, I am, love. How can I help you?"

Louis blinks. Is Harry famous or something?

The girl hands Harry her sketchpad. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Of course, you can," Harry takes the sketchpad. "What's your name?"

"Jessie."

He scribbles something onto her sketchpad, finishing it with a tiny drawing of a heart. He hands it back with a smile. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much," Jessie says, her eyes watering as she stares at her autograph. "I love your videos, and your music a lot."

"Thank you," Harry stands up from his seat. "Mind if I give you a hug?"

The girl practically leaps into his arms, and Harry hugs her for a solid minute, Louis thinks. He can't hear what he whispers into Jessie's ear but she nods and gives him a watery smile before walking back to her family.

Harry sits back down next to Louis, giving a sheepish smile. "I should probably tell you what that was all about, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm a youtuber," Harry explains. He runs a hand through his short curls, his fingers playing with the hair right behind his ear. "I make videos. Sometimes vlogs, sometimes one of those trendy challenges, a lot of covers and lastly, some of my original music."

"You write music?" Louis asks, some excitement appearing in his gut.

"I do," Harry confirms. 

Louis smiles widely. "I'm a songwriter."

"No way!" Harry claps his hands excitedly. "What have you written? Anything I know?"

"Uhhh," Louis just shrugs. "Midnight Memories?"

"That pop punk song that was always on the radio?"

"Yep, that was me."

"That's a solid record," Harry says, letting out a whistle. "Hope some of my songs make it on radio sometime."

"I'm sure they will."

Harry laughs. "You haven't even heard any of them."

"That's true," Louis nods, then he just stares at Harry, squinting his eyes. Harry shifts, blinking. "What?"

"I can just feel it."

"Feel what?" Harry asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Your star quality. You're going to be famous one day, and I mean  _ Grammy _ famous."

Harry blushes, looking down at his lap and biting his lip. "Thank you," He whispers, almost so quiet that Louis just barely catches it.

"You're welcome."

\-----

Louis glances at the clock on his phone. It's about thirty minutes until they land in Iceland, and Harry's been snoring with his head pillowed on his shoulder for the last hour.

He's got nothing to do, he's already finished the book that he'd purchased on his Kindle. It wasn't even a good book.

He sighs, leaning back into his seat and closing his eyes. He can just try to nap for the last half an hour.

The plane starts to shake, slow at first until the turbulence is so bad that Harry awakes with a gasp, taking Louis' hand and squeezing so hard that Louis is sure it's going to leave a bruise.

"It's okay, Harry," Louis says softly, giving Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze. "It's just a little bit of turbulence."

The oxygen masks fall down, and Harry grabs one faster than Louis can blink. Harry breathes raggedly while holding the mask to his face. Louis grabs his own and fastens it.

Harry's shaking, his knuckles turned paler with how hard he's holding onto the armrests. He's got his eyes squeezed shut, and Louis can tell he's on the verge of a full blown panic attack.

He grabs his hand, threading their fingers together tightly. "Harry."

Harry just shakes his head, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. "Harry, look at me."

He sighs softly when Harry doesn't react. He grabs Harry's face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. "Hazza, look at me, baby."

Harry's pupils are blown so wide that the green colour of his eyes is just a small ring around it. He blinks quickly, tears gathering at the corners, Louis wipes them away as they fall. He leans in, kissing Harry's forehead. "It's going to be okay."

He starts humming the first song that comes to mind, a song he used to sing all the time to calm down his baby sisters when they cried. 

Harry starts to calm down, letting his head fall down as he lets out a breath. Louis brings an arm around him, starting to sing softly into his ear. " _ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray. You never know, dear, how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." _

They land with a loud thud, but they're safely on the ground. Louis sneaks a glance out of the window, and is vaguely shocked by how bad the weather is. "I think there's a storm outside."

"And they fly in this weather?" Harry asks, as he stares past Louis out of the window. "That's crazy."

"Yeah," Louis gives him one last kiss to the forehead before they unbuckle their belts and get up. "It is."

\-----

Their walk to the Airfly bus only takes about three minutes from the doors leading to the parking lot, but it only takes that short amount of time for both of them to be soaked to the bone.

They've been in Iceland for half an hour and the weather is already kicking their asses. Harry looks like a wet dog, his curls harried and sticking up in all directions. Louis has no qualms about admitting to himself that he must look like a cat who's stuck in a bath.

"Our hotel room better have heat," Louis mutters through his chattering teeth. "Or I'll sue."

"What are you?" Harry snorts, his hands shaking as he buckles his seatbelt. "An American?"

"Isn’t that just a stereotype?" 

"Hey," Harry chuckles wetly, throwing his hands up in mock surrender. "They do it themselves almost every movie or tv show they put out. You can sue a corporation for making your drink too hot. I read that in an article once."

"Are you talking about that McDonald's thing?"

"I honestly don't know," Harry admits. A shiver runs throughout his body, and Louis almost shivers in solidarity. It's beyond freezing in the bus.

"I call the first warm shower," Louis says. 

"You bastard," Harry hisses playfully. "I want a divorce. Who lets their husband get pneumonia just so they can get the first shower?"

Louis rolls his eyes, letting out a snort. "Drama queen."

"And what about it?"

Louis just smirks. "Nothing."

The bus starts driving, and Louis sighs in relief. Hopefully they will be at their hotel soon. 

"Hello and welcome to Iceland," the bus driver begins speaking in a thick icelandic accent. "Due to the storm and the warning I will be driving slowly and carefully to Reykjavík, the ride to your hotel should take about an hour or so."

The man starts speaking in what Louis assumes is Icelandic, and the language sounds so weird to him, as he's never really heard much of Scandinavian languages before.

Harry taps him on the shoulder to get his attention, and when Louis looks at him, he's pouting. "What kind of warning do you think he was talking about?"

"I have no idea," Louis shrugs. He just points out the window of the bus, where there's nothing to see except snow and howling wind. The bus is shaky as it drives due to the wind, and Louis is not sure if driving in this weather is even a good idea.

He's not complaining though, as the idea of being stuck at an airport after that disturbing turbulence they experienced earlier, is the worst thing he can imagine. He just really wants to take a hot shower, put on his cosy sleep clothes, and go to sleep in a warm bed.

The wind gives a particularly hard shove to the bus, and it almost teeters off the road. Louis gasps, grabbing at Harry's hand and squeezing. Harry squeezes back just as hard.

"It is okay, everyone, the storm is bad, but okay," The bus driver informs them. He sounds calm, like this is just an everyday occurrence, and Louis realises with shock that it probably is.

"If we die, then I want you to know..." Louis makes a dramatic pause, closing his eyes tightly. "I want you to know that I'm gay."

"Louis, we're married."

Louis giggles, knocking his shoulder into Harry's playfully. "Just lightening the mood, baby."

"That's the third time you've called me that," Harry says, blushing. "I like it."

Louis feels a blush staining his own cheeks, and he takes a chance, leaning in to give Harry a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you like it.  _ Baby _ ."

Harry smiles widely, running a hand through his hair and leaning in for a cuddle to Louis' side. They stay that way until they arrive in Reykjavík.

\-----

Their hotel room is warm and cosy when they walk in, clothes wet and clinging to their skin, teeth chattering and bodies shivering.

The guy in reception had told them on arrival that going outside tomorrow would not be the best idea, as there is an orange weather warning for the entire area.

Louis can honestly admit to himself that he won't mind getting a reason to stay inside all day, in their cosy and warm hotel room, with their big king sized bed, and their heated bathroom floor.

"I'll be really quick in the shower, Haz," Louis says, squeezing Harry's arm briefly as he walks past him into the bathroom. 

It occurs to him that there are a few cameras installed in their hotel room, filming them at all times for the show, and he shudders at the thought of a camera filming him at his most vulnerable situations.

The shower turns on noisily, and Louis takes pleasure in the sound after his ice-cold day. He peels his clothes off, his t-shirt making a smacking noise as it lands on the floor. He hopes this won’t make it into the show. 

The shower is hot and soothing on his skin, and Louis enjoys it immensely, taking his time to wash his hair and body. 

He realises that he'd left his clothes in the other room, and sighs, grabbing one of the white robes hanging on the wall next to the shower.

He walks out of the room, feeling warm and satisfied, and notices that Harry has taken his wet clothes off, a warm mug of tea in his hands as he sips at it, shivering in just a towel.

Louis gestures to the bathroom. "All yours, go warm yourself up, love."

Harry doesn't need to be told twice, shooting into the bathroom as quickly as he can.

Smiling fondly at the now closed bathroom door, Louis puts on his nightclothes, getting comfortable on the bed as he waits for Harry to join him.

He is hoping for a little cuddling to take place, as Harry hasn't seemed to mind any of the soft touches they've had so far, including kisses and pet names.

Thinking of Harry, Louis smiles. He couldn’t be luckier with his expert-issued husband. He loves the fact that the producer won’t be getting any of the drama she wanted, takes great satisfaction in it. 

Louis closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling of being happy about life. He’s still nervous about this marriage, of course he is, but he’s not scared anymore. He knows that Harry is a good person, just from having spent a couple of days with him. 

He knows he’s in good hands, and that he’s safe to at least be the man’s friend if it ends up that way.

The door to the bathroom opens, Harry walking out in the other white robe, steam billowing out after him like a halo. He sighs happily as he walks to his suitcase, picking up some pants and slipping them on under the robe. 

He looks back at Louis, giving him a smile before slipping his robe off. Louis pretends it doesn’t affect him, looking away as Harry puts a shirt on. A couple seconds later Harry climbs into the bed, resting on his side and leaning his head on his hand.

“Hey,” Harry smiles, biting his lip as he looks down at Louis. “Can I give you a goodnight kiss?”

Louis blinks. “You want to kiss me?”

“Of course,” Harry replies with a slight chuckle. “You’re my husband, now, innit?”

“Yeah,” Louis murmurs, nodding his head. Then he leans in, giving Harry a soft peck at the corner of his mouth. “Goodnight, baby.” 

Harry’s smile has widened, showing all his teeth. Both of his dimples appeared like craters in his cheeks. “Goodnight.”

Louis turns his back on Harry, blushing. He closes his eyes, exhausted after their trip. 

\------

Louis wakes up feeling warm and snuggly. He feels a weight on his hip, and looks down to see that Harry's strong arm is slung across his side, and he can feel Harry's deep breaths against his back.

Harry shifts in his sleep, burrowing closer into Louis' back, and Louis can now feel that he's hard, his crotch right up against his ass.

Heat floods his face as he slowly moves to detangle himself from Harry's arms without waking him. He presses a soft kiss to the back of Harry's hand after he removes it from his side.

He tiptoes as quietly as he can to the bathroom, relieving his bladder quickly, letting out a satisfied sigh when he's done.

As he's washing his hands, he takes a glance into the mirror. He's not feeling as nervous about his looks anymore, and he's happy to see that his hair isn't the mess that he expected to be.

He runs his hands through it, tousling it to make it look a tiny bit better before giving himself a nod. 

Harry's awake when Louis walks out, blinking and staring blankly up at the ceiling. "What time is it?"

His voice is the deepest that Louis has ever heard it thus far, all husky with sleep. It's hot.

Louis walks over to his side of the bed, fishing his phone out of his bedside table. "It's 8 AM."

Harry turns around, burying his face into his pillow and groaning loudly. Louis laughs, getting back into the bed on his side. "Drama queen."

"And what about it, sweetie?"

Louis leans back on his pillow, a giggle escaping his mouth. "Sweetie?"

"I'm trying it out," Harry admits, smiling sweetly. "I'm baby and you are… sweet."

"Just sweet?" Louis teases, leaning more into Harry's space.

Harry boops his nose. "Very sweet. It fits, because your voice sounds like silk and honey."

"Are you taking the piss?" 

Harry leans in, smacking a loud kiss to Louis' forehead before he escapes into the bathroom with giggles tumbling out of his mouth.

Louis shakes his head fondly. His husband is a total nerd.

\-----

While Harry is enjoying his shower, Louis peruses the room service menu, noticing that they have time to go down for breakfast until 10 A.M.

He gets out of bed, opening up his suitcase and grabs his gray joggers. He puts them on along with one of his comfy band tees. 

He can't find his deodorant, sighing as he looks through every crevice of his bag. He rolls his eyes at his past self for forgetting to pack it.

Harry walks out of his room, singing a sweet melody under his breath as he dances over to his suitcase. He stops when he sees Louis' pout. "What's up, love?"

Louis grabs a pair of socks from his bag, sitting down on bed to put them on as he talks. "I forgot my deodorant. It's the worst because I have this irrational fear of smelling like shit."

"You can use mine," Harry says, spraying it on his underarms before throwing it on the bed. Louis grabs it, seeing it's a generic brand. He smiles softly when he notices that it's made for women.

He shrugs, reaching under his shirt to spray his underarms. "Thanks, babe."

"No, problem," Harry says, smiling. He's wearing the soft white band tee, the rolling stones one, again. Louis guesses it must be a favourite of his. 

"Cute shirt."

Harry beams, running his fingers through his hair while he stands in front of a mirror in the hallway. "Should we go for brekky?"

"Yeah," Louis agrees, getting up so he can throw on his shoes. "Let's go."

Harry holds his hand all the way to breakfast.

\------

After breakfast, Harry grabs his hand again, leading him towards the front desk. The weather outside is still crazy, the wind blowing so harshly that it makes a noise through the windows. 

The woman at the front desk smiles as she sees them approaching. “Hi! How can I help you?”

“We were wondering what’s possible to do in this weather,” Harry asks, smiling politely, still holding Louis’ hand. 

The woman looks towards the windows, staring at the windy storm outside. "You could take a cab to the mall, or the cinema. The weather is supposed to slow down in the afternoon."

"Is that what you recommend?" Louis asks, his gaze going to the wind outside before looking back at the woman. 

"Well, I am Icelandic so even in this weather I would go to the mall or cinema," She explains, chuckling slightly. "It's up to you."

"Do you know where we can look at movie showings?" Harry asks, and the woman nods, quickly scribbling something down on a small business card before handing it over. 

Harry puts it into his pocket, giving the woman a quiet thanks before they walk away toward the lifts. 

Harry takes the card out of his pocket in the lift, reading the scribble. "There's no way I can even say this word."

"Can I see?" Louis takes the card, and as he stares at the name of the website, he wouldn't be able to pronounce it either. It says  _ kvikmyndir _ .

"Do you wanna stay in today or do you want to check out the mall? Or a movie?" Harry asks.

Louis just shrugs. "I honestly wouldn't mind either way."

"We could go to the mall?" Harry suggests, fishing his phone out of his back pocket and doing some swiping at the screen.

"Sure," Louis nods. He is honestly curious about what a mall in Iceland would be like.

"Apparently Iceland doesn't have Ubers," Harry sighs, swiping some more at his screen. 

Louis just shrugs. "Taxis, then."

"I found a number for a taxi service," Harry nods to himself, muttering under his breath before putting the phone to his ear.

The lift opens on their floor, and Louis leads the way to the room, opening the door. They quickly get ready, putting on some warm jackets. Harry puts on a scarf and a beanie, making him look all bundled up and warm. Louis smiles. "You look cute like that."

"Thanks," Harry blushes, smiling. Louis grabs his hand and leads the way out. 

Harry gets a text that a camera man will meet them at the mall to film a few of their adventures there, but other than that they have free reign over what they wanna do. 

\------

Their taxi arrives fifteen minutes later, the man apologizing immediately for being late. Harry just smiles at the man, waving the thought off. Louis can imagine that driving in this storm might be very hard, so he gives the man a smile as well.

He looks out of the window as they move through the city towards the mall, and he sees a few people here and there struggling to walk in the wind. He can’t imagine why people would risk walking outside in this weather, he shudders just thinking about it. 

Harry grabs his hand. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Louis nods, blushing. “I just can’t imagine walking out in this weather.”

“I imagine they’re used to it by now,” Harry replies, chuckling. 

They stay silent for the rest of the car ride, looking out the windows and enjoying the weirdness of going outside while there’s a big storm.

The taxi drops them off in front of the doors on the first floor, in the indoor parking lot. 

The camera is standing in front of the doors, and he waves at them. He shakes their hands and introduces himself as Halldór, and tells them they can just do whatever they want, and just ignore him following them around. 

They walk through the doors and into the mall. There’s a lot more people there than they expected, families walking around, sitting at the cafe adjacent to the doors or shopping in the grocery store to the side. Harry checks his phone. “We have a lot of time to walk around and look at everything. Where do you want to start?”

“Do you want to take a look at all the Icelandic snacks in the grocery store?”

Harry nods and links their arms together. “Thought you’d never ask.”

They walk around the store, looking at the different aisles. They have fun trying to pronounce all the Icelandic words on the labels, giggling and sharing short kisses when they get it horribly wrong according to Google Translate that Harry’s got open on his phone. Eventually they find their way to the candy aisle, shelves upon shelves full of all kinds of candy varieties. 

Harry grabs a small bag of licorice with the Icelandic flag on the front. “We should definitely see what all the hype is about this licorice, right?”

“Yeah, although I don’t normally like licorice,” Louis says, taking the bag of licorice and putting it into the basket. He looks around closely at all the different kinds, none of which he knows what it contains exactly. He sees some kids grabbing some gummies and walks up to them. “Excuse me? Do you speak english?”

One of the kids looks up, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Yes?”

“Me and my husband are here on our honeymoon and we’re wondering what candy you’d recommend?” Louis gestures behind him at Harry, who’s staring at the different labelled candies. “We want to get as many of them as we can, we wanna try everything.”

The kid looks at his friend and shares a smile, and they both nod and start grabbing different things. The kid tries his best to explain what each thing he puts in the basket is, and Louis tries his best to listen, but all these different Icelandic words have him lost.

When the basket is close to being full, he stops them with a smile. “Thank you for your help.”

“It’s cool,” The other kid says. “Enjoy your honeymoon.” 

The kid adds a wink at the end of his sentence, making Louis blush and let out an embarrassed laugh. Harry adds one more thing to the basket. “This one had english at the back explaining what it is. It’s supposedly chocolate with gingerbread crumbs.”

“That sounds like it’s going to be good,” Louis replies, reaching out to grab one more piece of it. They go to the drinks aisle, and the boys that helped them earlier are there, arguing about what looks like energy drinks. Louis guesses they’re probably too young to buy them, but he can’t really blame them. He started sneaking energy drinks into his room when he was fourteen, which made his mum pretty mad. 

The boys notice them looking at the different drinks and walk up to them, they open the cooler and get out some drinks in cans and deposit them in their basket. “You might hate this, but it’s a traditional Icelandic drink.”

Louis thanks them with a nod. He looks into the basket to see two orange and black cans and two yellow cans with black stripes. He shrugs. “You wanna go pay for these?”

“Yeah,” Harry nods, grabbing the basket from him to carry. Louis smiles, rolling his eyes as he follows after his husband. 

They end up filling one whole bag with all the stuff they bought, and Harry swipes his card through the reader before Louis can even reach his pocket. Harry gives him a wide smile. “You can pay next time.”

“Alright,” Louis agrees amicably, grabbing his hand as they walk out, Harry carrying the grocery bag in his other hand. 

\----

Louis notices a small Body Shop store and drags Harry in with him, so he can buy something for the girls back home. The woman working in the store helps him get the perfect thing for Lottie, who’s always obsessed with everything beauty related. It’s a body lotion and facial scrub with a pink grapefruit scent that he knows Lottie would enjoy using. 

Harry buys something as well, blushing when he notices Louis looking. Louis just gives him some privacy and continues perusing as Harry finishes paying for his things. 

They sit down at a cute little cafe, and Louis buys them some coffee. Harry has a nice caramel latte, and Louis gets himself a simple two shot cappuccino with oat milk, because Lottie made him try it once and it actually tasted a lot better than with dairy. 

After they finish their coffees, they walk around again, looking around for more things to buy, either for themselves, or gifts for their close families.

Harry perks up when he sees a row of mugs with names on them, all of them Icelandic. The mugs are dark blue with a cute flower design around the rim. There’s a sign above the mugs saying that they can get them custom made for the same price as they cost right off the shelf, and Harry grabs one. “Should we get matching cups with our names on them? It says it doesn’t take long to get them.”

“And get them delivered to our hotel?” Louis asks, eyeing the cup in Harry’s hands.

“Or we can just come get it here when it’s ready.”

Louis takes one look at Harry’s cute pout and gives in, grabbing one of the cups and walking into the store to order two, one with Harry’s name and one with his own. Harry smacks a kiss to his cheek in thanks before they move on. 

Harry buys a nice candle that he finds in one of the stores, telling him it smells like ‘sex on the beach’, making Louis giggle softly. They explore some more, Harry managing to find a vintage store that’s slightly pricey but with shirts that he really wants, and they spend a while just in the dressing rooms with Harry modeling different shirts and giggling at the more ridiculous ones. 

He ends up buying a vintage white Britney Spears t-shirt that’s a little big on him, reaching down past his bum. 

They look around in the food court before settling on some noodle place called Noodle Station, where the soup smells delicious and tastes even better. Harry ends up spilling some on his shirt, ending up having to go to the bathroom to change into his new Britney one. 

The weather has gotten better outside, not a storm anymore, so they don’t mind waiting outside for their cab.

\----

They’ve put all their stuff away into their suitcases, and changed into their pyjamas. Harry grabs the bag full of candy they had bought at the mall and dumps all of its contents on the bed. “Let’s try all this.”

Louis goes first, closing his eyes and rifling through it all until he grabs one. It’s a chocolate bar, the wrapping is red and it has small pictures of gingerbread men on it. He opens it and breaks off the first peace and hands it to Harry, who does the same. 

They try it at the same time. The flavour explodes on his tongue, and he almost moans. It’s delicious. 

“It’s like Christmas in a chocolate bar,” Harry remarks, breaking another piece off the bar and eating it. 

Louis nods. “We should find more for our families, this is too good for them not to experience it.”

“I agree,” Harry puts the chocolate on his nightstand, “Gemma would love this,”

Harry goes next, closing his eyes and rifling through the candy until his hand settles on one to grab. He’s gripped the licorice, the plain one with the Icelandic flag pictured on the front. He opens it, biting his lips. “I’m a little nervous about trying this.”

“Me too,” Louis admits, grabbing a couple pieces out of the bag. “Should we get some water? Wash our mouths out before trying it?”

“That’s a good idea,” Harry says and jumps out of bed, getting a couple glasses of water and turning on the tap in the bathroom. He waits until it’s cold before filling both of the glasses and bringing them back into the room, handing it to Louis along with a kiss on the cheek.

They sip for a minute before they each put their glasses on their nightstands. Harry pops his licorice in his mouth. “It’s very chewy, and bitter. But also sweet, at the same time.”

Louis tries the licorice. 

He doesn’t like it. 

Harry chuckles, grabbing the bag and eating a few more pieces. “More for me.”

“All yours,” Louis agrees. He grabs one more piece of it to eat, just to make sure he doesn't like it.

"You know what?" Harry starts, jumping out of bed to grab his camera. "Do you mind if I film myself trying a few of these in a bit? My fans might be disappointed if I don't make at least one vlog while I'm here."

"Not at all," Louis replies. Looking at their candy pile, they have at least twenty different things to try as they'd gotten a bit overboard. 

They continue trying some more things, and Louis falls in love with the chocolate covered marshmallow called Buff. Harry's favourite so far is the plain licorice. He munches on it in between other candies.

When they have around six options left, they stop. Louis leans into the pillows on his side and groans. "I should not have eaten all this candy."

"Does your tummy hurt?" Harry asks him so earnestly that Louis melts. 

Louis shakes his head. "Nah just tired."

"I'll do my vlog tomorrow, before we go to the Blue Lagoon," Harry says and packs his camera along with the candy back into his suitcase. 

They spend the rest of the night sharing chaste kisses in between deep conversation, getting to know one another better.

Louis falls asleep with Harry's back against his chest, and he feels happy.


End file.
